Jessica Biel
Jessica Claire Timberlake (née Biel; born March 3, 1982),34 known professionally as Jessica Biel,5 is an American actress. Biel began her career as a vocalist appearing in musical productions until she was cast as Mary Camden in the family-drama series 7th Heaven, for which she achieved recognition.6 The series is the longest-running series that ever aired on The WB channel and is the longest-running family drama in television history.7 In 1997, she won the Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a Feature Film – Supporting Young Actress for her role in Ulee's Gold. Biel has since starred in many films, including The Rules of Attraction (2002), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003), Blade: Trinity (2004), Stealth (2005), I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007), The A-Team (2010) and Total Recall (2012). Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 1994–2002: Career beginnings 2.2 2003–2012: Rise to prominence 2.3 2013–present: Independent film route 3 Personal life 3.1 Charitable causes 4 Filmography 4.1 Film 4.2 Television 4.3 Music videos 5 Awards and nominations 6 References 7 External links Early life Biel was born on March 3, 1982, in Ely, Minnesota, to Kimberly (née Conroe), a homemaker and spiritual healer, and Jonathan Biel, a business consultant and General Electric worker.89 She is of German, French, English, Irish, and some Choctaw ancestry.1011 Her younger brother, Justin, (born 1985),12 runs the eco-accessory line BARE.13 Biel's family moved frequently during her childhood, living in Texas, Connecticut, and Woodstock, Illinois, before finally settling in Boulder, Colorado, where she attended Fairview High School. While growing up, Biel played soccer14 and also trained as a gymnast.9 From 2000 to 2002, she attended Tufts University.15 Career 1994–2002: Career beginnings Biel initially trained to be a vocalist. At the age of nine, she appeared in several musical productions in her hometown, playing lead roles in productions such as Annie, The Sound of Music, and Beauty and the Beast.16 At the age of 11, Biel participated in a competition sponsored by The International Modeling and Talent Association in Los Angeles where she acquired an agent and professional talent manager.17 She began modeling for print advertisements, and appeared in commercials for products such as Dulux Paint and Pringles.8 In her film debut, Biel played the character Regrettal, a lead role in the ambitious musical film titled It's a Digital World, produced and directed by Paul Greenberg. At the age of fourteen, after auditioning for several television pilots, Biel was cast as Mary Camden, the second oldest child in the family drama 7th Heaven.17 Biel landed her first feature film role as Peter Fonda's granddaughter in the critically acclaimed drama Ulee's Gold, released in 1997. Her performance earned her a Young Artist Award.18 In spring 1998, during a break from filming 7th Heaven, she co-starred in I'll Be Home for Christmas with Jonathan Taylor Thomas as the girlfriend of Thomas' character.16 Biel posed topless in the March 2000 issue of Gear, when she was 17 years old. Producers of 7th Heaven were outraged, and brought legal action against Gear.16 In 2001, Biel played the love interest of Freddie Prinze, Jr. in the baseball-themed film Summer Catch. In 2002, she starred as promiscuous college student, Lara, in the ensemble film The Rules of Attraction, an adaptation of the Bret Easton Ellis novel. The movie received mixed reviews, became a box office hit, and has since gained a cult following.1920 2003–2012: Rise to prominence Biel on board the USS Abraham Lincoln on June 18, 2004 Biel was cast in her first top-billing role in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.21 Although the film met with negative reviews, it was a commercial success, scoring the number-one spot in its opening week and going on to earn more than $80 million in the U.S.2122 In 2003, Biel began work on the third installment of the Blade film series, Blade: Trinity. Despite negative reviews of the installment, it was a box-office hit grossing $150 million worldwide.23 Almost immediately after finishing it in 2004, she headed to Australia to shoot the action-thriller Stealth.24 Biel also appeared in the 2004 film Cellular, played a supporting role, Ellen, in the romantic comedy Elizabethtown (2005), and starred in the indie film London. In 2005, Esquire magazine named her the "Sexiest Woman Alive" in a 2005 six-part series, with each month revealing a different body part and clue to the woman's identity.8 In 2006, Biel played a turn-of-the-century duchess in the period piece The Illusionist, co-starring Edward Norton and Paul Giamatti. While her casting was met with a mixed response, her performance was ultimately praised. James Berardinelli of Reelviews called her the "film's real acting revelation,25" while Todd McCarthy of Variety wrote, "Handily employing a refined English accent where the others lay on a light Austrian veneer, Biel is entirely stunning enough to fight to the death over."26 Biel played an Iraq War veteran in the 2006 film Home of the Brave, a drama about soldiers struggling to readjust to society after facing the hardships of war. In Next, Biel played alongside Nicolas Cage and Julianne Moore. She then played in the summer comedy, I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry, co-starring Adam Sandler and Kevin James. In late 2007, Biel signed on to play a stripper in Powder Blue, alongside Forest Whitaker (who also produced the film), Ray Liotta and Patrick Swayze. In 2007, Stuff magazine's named her No. 1 on their "100 Sexiest Women".27 At the start of 2008, Biel shot Easy Virtue, an adaptation of the play by Noël Coward. Like the play, the film is set in the 1920s and Biel plays young widow Larita, who impulsively marries John Whittaker in France and must face her disapproving in-laws on returning to England. The film premiered in September 2008 at the Toronto International Film Festival.28 Critics praised Biel for her performance, with Todd McCarthy of Variety saying Biel "more than kept up" with veterans Kristin Scott Thomas and Colin Firth and praising her "sparkling" performance.2930 The Hollywood Reporter described her performance as "an irresistible force of nature — a kind, witty, supremely intelligent and beautiful woman who … is capable of rejoinders that thoroughly undercut her opponent's withering criticism."31 Biel also performed two songs on the film's soundtrack, "Mad About the Boy" and "When the Going Gets Tough". In 2009, Biel lent her voice to the animated science fiction film Planet 51. Biel performed the role of Sarah Brown with the Los Angeles Philharmonic in a fully staged concert production of Guys and Dolls during the 2009 season at the Hollywood Bowl.3233 On the last night, she received a rousing standing ovation from 17,000 people.9 She subsequently landed a part in Lincoln Center Theater's two-week-long workshop of the musical version of the Pedro Almodóvar classic Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown, along with Salma Hayek.9 In 2010, Biel starred in the large ensemble cast film Valentine's Day and in the A-Team, based on the television series as Capt. Charissa Sosa. In 2011, she appeared in New Year's Eve, directed by Valentine's Day's Garry Marshall.34 In 2012, she starred in the remake of the 1990 science fiction movie Total Recall alongside Colin Farrell and Kate Beckinsale. She portrayed actress Vera Miles in the biographical film Hitchcock, based on Stephen Rebello's book Alfred Hitchcock and the Making of Psycho. She also appeared in Playing for Keeps with Gerard Butler.35 2013–present: Independent film route Biel at the 81st Academy Awards Biel starred in the thriller film Emanuel and the Truth About Fishes, which premiered at the Sundance Film Festival on January 18, 2013.36 In April 2008, Biel began working on the political satire Nailed, with Jake Gyllenhaal. The film centers around a woman who accidentally gets a nail lodged in her head, then travels to Washington, D.C. to fight for better health care. In May 2009, Biel spoke about the film's production turmoil, saying: "That was definitely an experience, something I could not say no to. I am a huge David O. Russell fan. It's just heartbreaking that so many people put so much work into this particular project only to have it sit there, unfinished."37 The film was released on VOD on February 10, 2015,38 and received largely negative reviews from critics.39 In 2015, Biel starred in the independent drama Bleeding Heart, in which she plays a yoga instructor named May who meets her biological sister, Shiva (Zosia Mamet), a sex-worker, for the first time.40 The film premiered on April 17, 2015 at the Tribeca Film Festival, receiving mixed reviews, though Biel earned praise for her performance. Richard Lawson of Vanity Fair commented that, "Though she’s not given too much to work with in terms of character, Biel plays May with appealing nuance, creating a low-key, bliss-based Angeleno, all light and airy and gentle and poised, who discovers within herself an untapped hardness and anger and strength...when Biel has to conjure up more profound emotions, she proves adept, and surprisingly subtle.41" Clayton Davis of AwardsCircuit.com also praised her performance, writing, "With an internalized and very subtle performance, Biel excels in her ability to find the very motivation of May.42" Biel currently has several projects in production. On May 8, 2014, it was announced that she will co-star with Patrick Wilson, whom she had worked with on The A-Team in the thriller The Blunderer, based on the novel of the same name written by Patricia Highsmith.43 Biel will then appear in the drama The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, a drama about an introverted architect (Jason Sudeikis) who loses his wife (Biel) and sets out to help a teenager named Millie (Maisie Williams). Biel also produced the project since its conception years ago, and is directed by Bill Purple, who directed her in the short film Hole in the Paper Sky. She will also voice the character Vix in the animated film Spark, with Susan Sarandon and Hilary Swank; both films are due for release in 2016.4445 Personal life Biel and Adam LaVorgna had an offscreen relationship after meeting on set of the film I'll Be Home for Christmas in 1998. They broke up in the summer of 2001.46 She then dated actor Chris Evans from 2001 to 2006.47 In January 2007, Biel began dating singer and actor Justin Timberlake.48 They became engaged in December 2011,49 and married on October 19, 2012 at the Borgo Egnazia resort in Fasano, Italy.50 Biel and Timberlake have one son, Silas Randall Timberlake.51 Charitable causes On July 18, 2006, Biel participated in a charity auction to raise medical funds for Colorado teen, Molly Bloom, who was injured in a limousine accident.52 John Schiffner of Fergus Falls, Minnesota, successfully bid $30,000 to have lunch with Biel. "I promise I'm a cheap date," Biel quipped. Biel and Schiffner lunched at The Palm restaurant in Denver, Colorado on August 18, 2006.53 In early 2007, Jessica co-founded the Make the Difference Network, with her father and another business partner, Kent McBride.54 In 2010, Biel climbed to the summit of Mount Kilimanjaro with members of the United Nations Foundation to raise awareness of the global water crisis.55 That same year, Biel earned a nomination for a Do Something Award.56 Biel teamed with nonprofit health care organization WomanCare Global, to develop content that will educate girls on sexual education.57 Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1994 It's a Digital World58 Regrettal Debut 1997 Ulee's Gold Casey Jackson 1998 I'll Be Home for Christmas Allie 2001 Summer Catch Tenley Parrish 2002 The Rules of Attraction Lara Holleran 2003 The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Erin Hardesty 2004 Cellular Chloe 2004 Blade: Trinity Abigail Whistler 2005 Stealth Lieutenant Kara Wade 2005 Elizabethtown Ellen Kishmore 2005 London London 2006 The Illusionist Duchess Sophie von Teschen 2006 Home of the Brave Vanessa Price 2007 Next Liz Cooper 2007 I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry Alex McDonough 2008 Hole in the Paper Sky59 Karen Watkins Short, also executive producer 2008 Easy Virtue Larita Whittaker 2009 Planet 51 Neera (voice) 2009 Powder Blue Rose-Johnny 2010 Valentine's Day Kara Monahan 2010 The A-Team Capt. Charisa Sosa 2011 New Year's Eve Tess 2012 Total Recall Melina 2012 The Tall Man Julia Denning 2012 Playing for Keeps Stacie 2012 Hitchcock Vera Miles 2013 The Truth About Emanuel Linda 2015 Accidental Love Alice Eckle 2015 Bleeding Heart May 2016 The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Penny Post-production; also producer 2016 A Kind of Murder Clara Stackhouse Post-production 2016 Spark Vix (voice) Filming Television Year Title Role Notes 1996–2003, 2006 7th Heaven Mary Camden 136 episodes 2005 Family Guy Brooke (voice) Episode: "Brian the Bachelor" 2009 Saturday Night Live Jessica Rabbit Episode: "Dwayne Johnson/Ray LaMontagne" 2014 New Girl Kat Episode: "The Last Wedding" 2016 Bojack Horseman Herself Episode: The Bojack Horseman Show Music videos Year Song Singer Notes 2001 "Fly Away from Here" Aerosmith Awards and nominations Year Award Work Result 1997 Young Artist Award Best Performance in a Feature Film: Supporting Young Actress Ulee's Gold Won 1999 Young Artist Award Best Performance in a TV Series: Young Ensemble (shared with the cast) 7th Heaven Nominated 2002 Teen Choice Award Choice TV Actress – Drama 7th Heaven Nominated 2003 Teen Choice Award Choice TV Actress – Drama/Action Adventure 7th Heaven Nominated 2003 Saturn Award Best Actress The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Nominated 2004 MTV Movie Award for Best Breakthrough Performance – Female The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Nominated 2006 Newport Beach Film Festival Outstanding Achievement in Filmmaking Acting The Illusionist Won 2007 Gala Awards Rising-Star Award N/A Won 2007 Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Supporting Actress I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry and Next Nominated 2010 Teen Choice Award Choice Movie: Hissy Fit Valentine's Day Nominated 2012 Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Supporting Actress Playing for Keeps and Total Recall Nominated 2015 GLSEN Respect Awards Inspiration Award60 Won References 1.Jump up ^ Riggs, Thomas (2004). Contemporary Theatre, Film and Television. Gale / Cengage Learning. Retrieved January 8, 2013. 2.Jump up ^ "Jessica Biel Biography". TV Guide. 3.Jump up ^ "Monitor". Entertainment Weekly (1197). Mar 9, 2012. p. 26. 4.Jump up ^ "Jessica Biel legally changes her name to Timberlake". Glamour (Advance Publications). September 12, 2013. Retrieved February 13, 2014. 5.Jump up ^ Garcia, Jennifer (October 25, 2012). "Jessica Biel Changing Name to Jessica Timberlake". People. Retrieved September 7, 2015. 6.Jump up ^ Iverson, Annemarie (July 9, 2008). "Jessica Biel: Dancing with the Designers". Harper's Bazaar. Retrieved November 9, 2012. 7.Jump up ^ "10th Season Pick-Up Earns "7th Heaven" A Place In Television History" (Press release). Time Warner. 2005-02-15. Retrieved May 9, 2013. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c A.J. Jacobs (October 31, 2005). "Jessica Biel Is the Sexiest Woman Alive". Esquire 144 (5). 9.^ Jump up to: a b c d Van Meter, Jonathan; Mario Testino (Photographer) (February 2010). "The Real Biel". Variety. 10.Jump up ^ Venutolo, Anthony (May 16, 2009). "Jessica Biel keeps challenging herself to prove she's pretty darned talented". The Star-Ledger. 11.Jump up ^ "Jessica Biel: The Real Biel" Vogue 12.Jump up ^ "Jessica Biel". NovaFM. Retrieved 3 February 2014. 13.Jump up ^ Holt, Emily. "Jessica Biel's Brother, Justin, Launches an Eco-Accessories Line". Vogue. Retrieved October 15, 2013. 14.Jump up ^ James Brady (July 10, 2005). "In Step With: Jessica Biel". Parade Magazine. 15.Jump up ^ "Jessica Biel regrets not finishing college". The Times of India. August 2, 2012. Retrieved 2012-08-30. 16.^ Jump up to: a b c "Jessica Biel Photos, Gossip, Bio & Reviews". AskMen.com. Retrieved July 25, 2010. 17.^ Jump up to: a b Hirschberg, Lynn (April 2012). "The Biel Appeal". W: 98–103. Retrieved August 4, 2014. 18.Jump up ^ "Young Artist Award winners". The Times of India. Bennett, Coleman & Co. Ltd. 2011. Retrieved August 2, 2012. 19.Jump up ^ "The Rules of Attraction (2002)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved May 9, 2013. 20.Jump up ^ Tobias, Scott (2008-05-07). "The New Cult Canon: The Rules Of Attraction". The A.V. Club. Retrieved May 9, 2013. 21.^ Jump up to: a b Stein, Adam (June 2007). "The Summer of Jessica Biel". GQ: 2. "And then, in February, she grabbed the tabloid brass ring for reportedly nabbing the world’s most eligible bachelor, Justin Timberlake. The couple announced in March 2011 when they officially split, following a brief ski trip to Telluride, Colorado." 22.Jump up ^ The Texas Chainsaw Massacre at Box Office Mojo 23.Jump up ^ "Blade II (2002)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved May 9, 2013. 24.Jump up ^ Candler, TC (January 25, 2006). "Jessica Biel. A Revealing Interview". Archived from the original on February 18, 2006. "I went home for one day, unpacked, repacked and went to Australia." 25.Jump up ^ Berardinelli, James. "Illusionist, The". Reelviews Movie Reviews. Retrieved September 7, 2015. 26.Jump up ^ McCarthy, Todd (January 24, 2006). "The Illusionist". Variety. Retrieved September 7, 2015. 27.Jump up ^ "Biel Beats Johansson in Sexy Women Poll". Hollywood.com. April 3, 2007. Archived from the original on May 9, 2007. Retrieved June 13, 2010. "Both actresses were romantically linked to Justin Timberlake during the beginning of 2007" 28.Jump up ^ "TIFF'08 – Easy Virtue". Tiff08.ca. Archived from the original on September 5, 2008. Retrieved September 5, 2008. 29.Jump up ^ Child, Ben (November 10, 2008). "You review: Easy Virtue". The Guardian (London). 30.Jump up ^ McCarthy, Todd (September 10, 2008). "Easy Virtue Movie Review From The Toronto Film Festival". Variety. "For several years it has been clear that Biel is one of the great, beautiful babes of her generation. But if her abilities as a spirited, sharp-witted comedienne with a smart sense of timing had not frequently been demonstrated, it's only because she had seldom been asked to display them." 31.Jump up ^ Honeycutt, Kirk (September 9, 2008). "Film Review: Easy Virtue". The Hollywood Reporter. Archived from the original on December 18, 2008. Retrieved September 9, 2008. 32.Jump up ^ "Los Angeles Philharmonic Association Announces Hollywood Bowl 2009 Summer Season". Hollywood Bowl. Los Angeles Philharmonic. March 16, 2009. 33.Jump up ^ "Biel, Bakula, Mahoney, Mitchell, Page and Williamson to Star in Hollywood Bowl's Guys and Dolls". Playbill. Retrieved April 17, 2010. 34.Jump up ^ "Jessica Biel joins the cast of 'New Year's Eve'". Entertainment Weekly. December 8, 2010. Retrieved September 19, 2013. 35.Jump up ^ "Jessica Biel, Uma Thurman are "Playing for Keeps". CBS News. December 7, 2012. Retrieved September 19, 2013. 36.Jump up ^ "Francesca Gregorini Channels Personal Plight in Making Emanuel and the Truth About Fishes". sundance.org. April 23, 2013. Retrieved September 19, 2013. 37.Jump up ^ "Jessica Biel Mourns David O. Russell's Nailed - /Film". Slashfilm. Retrieved 9 January 2015. 38.Jump up ^ "Nailed Trailer: See the Abandoned David O. Russell Film - /Film". Slashfilm. Retrieved 9 January 2015. 39.Jump up ^ "Accidental Love". Rotten Tomatoes. 20 March 2015. Retrieved 24 March 2015. 40.Jump up ^ "Zosia Mamet, Jessica Biel Play Femmes On The Edge In 'Bleeding Heart' – Tribeca". April 17, 2015. Retrieved April 19, 2015. 41.Jump up ^ "Maybe It’s Finally Time for Jessica Biel". April 17, 2015. Retrieved April 19, 2015. 42.Jump up ^ "Film Review: Bleeding Heart". April 20, 2015. Retrieved April 21, 2015. 43.Jump up ^ Mike Fleming Jr (May 8, 2014). "Patrick Wilson & Jessica Biel To Star In ‘The Blunderer’ Movie". Deadline. Retrieved September 7, 2015. 44.Jump up ^ Johnson, Zach (March 26, 2015). "Jessica Biel Decides Not to Wear a Bikini on the Beach". E!. Retrieved September 7, 2015. 45.Jump up ^ Mike Fleming Jr (January 29, 2015). "Hilary Swank, Susan Sarandon & Jessica Biel To Voice ‘Spark’ Movie". Deadline. Retrieved September 7, 2015. 46.Jump up ^ Johnson, Tricia (November 27, 2000). "'Heaven Sent' As his real life girlfriend Jessica Biel trims her role, Adam LaVorgna tells EW.com about moving in with the Camdens". Entertainment Weekly. 47.Jump up ^ "What's it like to be Captain America? For actor Chris Evans, it's complicated". W (Advance Publications). Retrieved August 27, 2014. 48.Jump up ^ "Justin Timberlake, Jessica Biel Engaged: Couple's Dating History". The Huffington Post. Retrieved August 27, 2014. 49.Jump up ^ "Report: Justin Timberlake & Jessica Biel Engaged". Billboard. Retrieved August 27, 2014. 50.Jump up ^ "Justin Timberlake-Jessica Biel wedding: 'It's great to be married'". Los Angeles Times. October 19, 2012. Retrieved October 19, 2012. 51.Jump up ^ Leon, Anya (April 11, 2015). "Justin Timberlake and Jessica Biel Welcome Son Silas Randall". People. Retrieved April 11, 2015. 52.Jump up ^ "Date With Jessica Biel to Be Auctioned Off". Fox News Channel. Associated Press. July 15, 2006. 53.Jump up ^ "Jessica Biel Comes To Denver For $30,000 Date". CBS Denver. August 18, 2006. 54.Jump up ^ "Jessica Biel and Make The Difference Network Bring Holiday Cheer to Childrens Hospital..". Reuters. December 4, 2008. Retrieved January 7, 2013. 55.Jump up ^ "Kenna, Jessica Biel, and Santigold Learn Firsthand about World's Water Crisis in Ethiopia with UN Foundation and High Commissioner for Refugees". United Nation Foundation. January 19, 2010. 56.Jump up ^ "Nominee Profile: Jessica Biel". Do Something. VH1. June 1, 2010. Retrieved July 15, 2010. 57.Jump up ^ "Jessica Biel Wants Girls To Be Proud Of Their Bodies, So She's Doing This". A Plus. Glamour. September 17, 2015. 58.Jump up ^ "Jessica Biel Biography". buddyTV.com. Retrieved February 3, 2014. 59.Jump up ^ Moore, Roger. "Sad 'Hole in the Paper Sky' is also very sweet". Orlando Sentinel. Retrieved October 3, 2012. 60.Jump up ^ Gardner, Chris (October 25, 2015). "Justin Timberlake and Jessica Biel Talk Parenting Skills, 'Poopy Diapers' and Oscar Wilde at GLSEN's Respect Awards". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 28, 2015. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Jessica Biel. Wikiquote has quotations related to: Jessica Biel Jessica Biel at the Internet Movie Database Jessica Biel at AllMovie Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Boulder, Colorado Category:Actresses from Minnesota Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American people of Choctaw descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American television actresses Category:Female models from Colorado Category:Female models from Minnesota Category:Justin Timberlake Category:People from Ely, Minnesota Category:Tufts University alumni